


What happens in the tourbus stays in the tourbus...

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Tourbus Sex, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice
Summary: Fire and Aether inviting Water to join them..





	

It's been a rough night.

Papa and the Ghouls did well and were exhausted.  
The singer took Air and Earth out to drink something, chat about the show, new ideas,  
while the other three Ghouls stayed near the venue, in and by the tourbus.

Fire's and Aether's bodies were tensed and they had their own way of relaxing.  
After the show, as Papa disappeared with the two other Ghouls and Water went inside the tourbus alone, the two guitarists met in the dressing room,  
still sweating, taking off their masks to reveal the scarred, yet graceful, pretty charming faces.

Aether smirked at the sight of Fire's muscular body that was still very visble under the black clothes.

"Looking good..." Aether said with a gentle voice.  
"Come and show me how good I look." Fire answered, grinning widely, showing his sharp canines.

He did as he was told and stepped closer to the toned guitarist, starting to kiss him passionately while slowly rubbing his crotch.  
"Mmh... Fuck you taste so good..."  
"Oh dear..." ,the Fire ghoul softly moaned into the kiss, "mh, how about we check out the skinny one..? He went inside the toubus... could use a little fun."  
Aether nodded and smiled viciously.

 

Meanwhile Water was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He loved seeing the fan's videos of their shows.

As he heard a knock on the door he jumped a little.  
Fire opened the bustour and led his lover in while kissing him.

"What are you doing here?" Water asked, a little annoyed.  
"Hm we thought we might give you a visit, small one." Fire smirked.

The tall ghoul went up to him, taking his phone away, putting it onto the table.

"Me and dear Aether were..."  
"I know what you've been doing, Fire." Water said, his jealousy showing.  
"Oh, you do?"  
"I can imagine." the small ghoul said sheepishly as one of his blond locks fell into his face.

"You heard that, Aether? He can imagine." the tall ghoul said, teasing them both.  
"We came here for you. No need to be jealous of anyone. We want you to... join us." the rhythm guitarist said softly, closing the door behind him, locking it.

 

Water's eyes widened. He really was jealous.. of Aether. He adored Fire...his movements, his skills, his body, his voice.  
He thought quite a while before his answer was stopped by Fire's lips on his.  
"Will you?"  
"I'd love to." Water said, slowly gaining confidence.

Fire swiftly slid his hands under the black clothes of the skinny ghoul, undressing him while Aether watched, still hard from the look on Fire's face and his kisses.  
Water's cock stiffened slowly as Fire let his strong hands slide all over his thin, sensitive body and kissed his neck teasingly.

Aether now had one hand in his pants, stroking himself slowly at the sight of his lover caressing the body of the bassist.  
Water was shivering now and Fire fastly undressed himself, letting Water rest on the couch as he walked over to Aether, who was stroking faster now, sitting on the couch on the opposite side.

Fire slowly undressed his hard band member, stopping him from masturbating.  
He started to place little kisses on his member's neck, licking a thick vein on his throat, Aether moaned loudly at his experienced tongue.  
Now the skinny ghoul on the other side of the bus stroked his cock slowly at the hot sight before him, panting heavily.  
"Oh fuck, he likes it." Aether whispered in a raspy voice.

Fire turned his head, seeing the small body of the panting ghoul shake in anticipation.  
He slowly walked over to him, placing a hand on the stroking hand of the thin ghoul, stopping him.  
"We're glad you like it.But you gotta stop now."  
Suddenly the taller ghoul pushed the small one onto the soft, black carpet of the big tourbus.  
"Ugh!" Water cried out as Fire forced him down and Aether came to grab the thin arms and fix them above his head.

Fire started to slowly let his fingers slide up and down Water's sides, causing the small ghoul to squeal and shiver under the tight grip.  
The skinny one felt exposed but he enjoyed it. He loved every second.  
He caught Fire's gaze, horny as always, exploring the skinny body of his victim. He saw his big cock getting harder with every minute.

Fire fastly grabbed Water's balls in his left hand and gave them a light squeeze, causing loud moans from him.

"Psssht.. you'll soon get your release.." Aether said, calming the small ghoul under his tight grip.  
Fire enjoyed torturing him way too much.  
He loved how Water looked so fragile, it was so hot seeing him, exposing his beautiful body.

Aether let out a loud moan himself, as his cock got harder at the thought of Fire fucking the small one below him.  
"P-please F-Fire.....Ngh. I need to come..." the guitarist grunted hungrily.  
"Don't you dare!" Fire hissed at him in a commanding tone.  
Aether looked at his favorite ghoul, disappointed.  
"You'll get what you need, my gorgeous one. Soon." Fire smiled evily.

"Let go of him."  
Aether let go of the bassist's red wrists as Fire commanded him to do so.  
The small one's hands immediately wandered down his own body, wanting to stroke himself to finally get the release he needed.  
"Don't come without my permission, Water!" Fire glanced at him, the small one stopping his movements, letting out a whimper.  
He lifted the small one up on his knees.  
"Suck him. Do it for me, my small one.." Fire commanded, trying to sound as loving as he could.

Aether's heart beat faster as the skinny ghoul kneeled before him, starting to lick the tip of his stiffened cock.  
He knew he was not allowed to come yet and it made him even hornier.  
Fire abruptly slapped Water's ass hard, making him groan loudly.  
"Oh you naughty, little, hot ghoul..." Fire moaned softly, causing Water to whimper even more.

As Water was still sucking Aether's dick, Fire started to lube his fingers, slowly sticking them into the small ghoul's entrance.  
"Aaah! F-fuck!" the skinny one moaned rather audible.  
"Continue! Suck him!" Fire said in a commancing tone again as Water closed his eyes, adjusting to Fire's thick fingers.  
"Ngh...Look babe...The little one wants to come so badly..." Aether moaned under his breath.  
Water was so close. They all were.  
Aether gripped a fistful of the blond hair of Water, pushing him further down his twitching cock.

Fire caught his gaze and Aether licked his lips at the sight of the sweaty, heaving chest of his lover.  
Fire now put the lube left on the head of his own erection and thrusted into the small ghoul's ass, holding his asscheeks in his two strong hands.  
The Water ghoul was groaning hard, choking on the big cock in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his love's erection inside him, painful yet pleasing.  
Fire was moaning loudly now, too and thrusted faster making both ghouls whimper in excitement.

He growled loudly as he finally released himself in the submissive ghoul.  
Aether followed shortly after him, making Water swallow every drop of his load.  
As the tall ghouls pulled out, Water broke down on the carpet, trying to catch his breath.  
The dominant Fire ghoul crawled over to kiss Aether passionately again before heading over to the panting ghoul on the floor, giving him the same, hungry kiss.  
Water's heart was beating faster than ever.  
The bus was filled with heavy breathing and small whimpers.

Water's eyes got a little teary as he felt a feeling of disgust rush over his body. He felt like a toy. Although he enjoyed it, it felt so disgusting, getting used.  
Fire saw him suppressing his tears as he gently lifted him up, pulling him into his strong arms.  
"I'm sorry if we hurt you, small one.. I didn't mean to hurt you." Fire said in a soft voice while Water laid his head onto the ghoul's chest.  
"It's okay..I just.. I never did something like this b-before.." the small ghoul said with a small, raspy voice.  
Aether lifted them both up, handing them new, black shirts and shorts to dress themselves again.  
"You did so well though.." Aether smiled at Water while handing a shirt to the shivering, thin ghoul, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"We care about you, little one. We love you just as much as we love each other." Fire said after they were fully dressed in black clothes again, his blue, soft eyes looking deeply into the bassist's.

"I'm thankful, I love you guys, too. Sorry for whining, I was a little overwhelmed. It was amazing." Water looked up to the tall ghouls, smiling again.


End file.
